Swirls
by Zorse8
Summary: Two Clans have been at war for generations, but one cat is going to stop that. (Oh god, it sounds so cheesy.) (I wish I could make the categories Romance, Adventure and Tragedy...)
1. Prologue

Oh my god... I'm finally making this story (I'm not good at making these types of scenes dont judge)

* * *

"Honeyfrost... our kits are beautiful." A brown tom purred. "What should we name them?".

"I think this one should be... Brightkit." Honeyfrost pointed to a cream tom with white stripes.

"And this one can be Goldenkit." The brown tom, Shaderipple, meowed, while pointing to a golden she-cat with a white underbelly.

"And this one... can be Cocokit." Honeyfrost pointed to a light brown she-cat with white and dark brown stripes.

"Beautiful names for beautiful kits." Shaderipple purred.

Honeyfrost let the kits nurse, when she heard the medicine cat coming in.

"I got a prophecy... it seems like its about you.".

* * *

OH GOD THIS SUCKED DIDNT IT PLEASE DONT HATE ME WEHHH


	2. Cat List

**FLAMECLAN** **(Original, right? Sarcasym.)**

 **Leader: Talonstar - Dark ginger tabby tom with leaf green eyes. Mate: Fireflower. Brother: Sheerclaw.**

 **Deputy: Sheerclaw - Ginger tabby tom with white paws and dark green eyes. Brother: Talonstar.**

 **Medicine Cat: Fennelsong - Golden brown she-cat with long legs and a sleek pelt.**

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice: Cloverstream - Silver tabby with white paws and a white ear.**

 **Warriors:**

 **Hailstorm - Well-built light gray tabby tom with green eyes. Mate: Icemist.**

 **Ambersky - Ginger she-cat with darker patches and blue eyes. She hurt her leg when she was an apprentice, so she walks with a bit of a limp and can't run as fast as the other cats. She became a warrior 6 moons after her sister Dustwillow.**

 **Dustwillow - dark gray she-cat with blue eyes and a plumy tail.**

 **Silentsound - Black tabby tom with silver stripes (as they go on, they slowly turn into white, same with the tail and paws) white belly fur, hazel colored eyes**

 **Rainsplash - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. She's a little smaller than the rest of the warriors; most of them are at least a head taller than her. Apprentice: Waterpaw.**

 **Fishtail - Dark gray tom with white paws.**

 **Swiftclaw - Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Mate: Leopardspot.**

 **13 Warrior Spaces Open**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Waterpaw - Blue-gray tom with white paws and a white tail.**

 **Queens:**

 **Fireflower - Long-haired ginger tabby with bright green eyes. Mate: Talonstar. Kits: Unborn.**

 **Icemist - white she-cat with a black tail tip and light blue eyes. Mate: Hailstorm. Kits: Mallowkit - Golden brown she-cat with green eyes. Featherkit - Black she-cat with blue eyes.**

 **Leopardspot - Golden brown she-cat with darker brown spots and green eyes. Mate: Swiftclaw. Kits: Ivykit -**

 **Elders:**

 **Mistmoon - Light brown tabby she-cat with flecks of gray on her muzzle and light green eyes. She's a little slow because of her age and has a disorder that makes her fall asleep a lot.**

 **DAWNCLAN** **(Again, original, right? More sarcasym.)**

 **Leader: Amberstar - Black she-cat with amber eyes.**

 **Deputy: Deerstone - Mottled dark brown tom with white chest and underbelly and hazel eyes. Apprentice: Rowanpaw. Mate: Morningflight. Kits: Duskkit and Thrushkit.**

 **Medicine Cat: Thrushfeather - Light brown tom with darker patches.**

 **Warriors:**

 **Duskfall - Pale gray she-cat with green eyes.**

 **Blackstorm - Black tom with amber eyes. Brother: Scorchpelt.**

 **Scorchpelt - Smoky gray tom with brown paws. Brother: Blackstorm.**

 **Palewhisker - Pale brown tom. Mate: Dacetail. Kit: Cranekit. (no not the machine, the bird)**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Rowanpaw - Light brown tabby with dark brown stripes, white paws, and green eyes. Mentor: Deerstone**

 **Queens:**

 **Morningflight - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Mate: Deerstone. Kits: Duskkit(Mottled dark brown with white chest and underbelly and hazel eyes)and Thrushkit(Mottled dark brown with white chest and hazel eyes).**

 **Dacetail - Dark gray tabby she-cat. Mate: Palewhisker. Kit: Cranekit - Gray tom with dark tabby stripes.**

 **Elders:**

 **Lilystream - Pale ginger and white she-cat with a gray muzzle and green eyes.**

 **WILLOWCLAN** **(Again again, original, right? Even more sarcasym.)**

 **Leader: Fallenstar - Dark brown she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes. Mate: Nightfire. Brother: Ravenfrost**

 **Deputy: Reedtalon - Brown tom with black speckles and amber eyes.**

 **Medicine Cat: Shimmersong - Silver tabby she-cat with silky tail, bright green eyes, and black ears.**

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice: Frozenlight - White she-cat with bright yellow eyes.**

 **Warriors:**

 **Shaderipple - Dark brown tom with lighter brown spots and lighter brown stripes on his tail.**

 **Ravenfrost - Black with some white on his back and blue eyes. Sister: Fallenstar**

 **Nightfire - dark grey pelt with black splotches and amber eyes**

 **Bramblepelt - Dark brown tabby tom with spiky tail, white tail tip, amber eyes. Apprentice: Redpaw.**

 **Liontail - Large golden-colored tabby with an extra fluffy tail and large yellow eyes. Mate: Dewflower. Kits: Morningkit, Mosskit, Stormkit.**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Redpaw - Tortoiseshell with black and white, green eyes. Mentor: Bramblepelt**

 **Queens:**

 **Honeyfrost - Cream colored she-cat with white spots on her back and a white tail tip. Mate: Shaderipple. Kits: Brightkit - Cream colored tom with white stripes. Cocokit - Light brown she-cat with dark brown and white stripes on her back and tail. Goldenkit - Golden she-cat with a cream underbelly and white tail tip.**

 **Dewflower - Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mate: Liontail. Kits: Stormkit - Dark gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes. Morningkit - Golden tabby she-cat with warm blue eyes. Mosskit - Fluffy golden tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes.**

 **LAKECLAN** **(At least I didn't do OceanClan.)**

 **Leader: Stonestar - (no not that one) Brown with black speckles and amber eyes.**

 **Deputy: Rainfrost - Silver tabby she-cat with white ears, paws, and a white tail tip.**

 **Medicine Cat: Lightningshine - Cream colored she-cat with russet-colored paws.**

 **Warriors:**

 **Troutstream - silver-furred she-cat with blue-green eyes and darker gray paws.**

 **Skyfeather - White she-cat with a long scar down her spine and amber eyes. She's one of the oldest warriors.**

 **Rushsong - Brown tabby she-cat. Apprentice: Littlepaw.**

 **Ashfeather - Pale grey and white speckled she cat with golden amber eyes.**

 **Wishfall - White she cat with silver stripes on back and blue eyes.**

 **Hawkflight - Brown and white tom with blue eyes.**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Riverpaw - Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mentor: Hawkflight.**

 **Littlepaw - Ginger tabby tom. Mentor: Rushsong**


	3. Chapter 1: Wanna Play?

"W-what? No... why would there be a prophecy involving me? I... I'm not important! Why not the leader's kits? The deputy's kits? Someone more important than me!"

"Calm down, Honeyfrost. It might not be about you, but it probably is." Shimmersong said quietly.

"How do you know? What was the prophecy?"

"Something about three kits being born, right when I woke up, one being very different from the other... and that one will stop a war. I'd assume that it means the uh, brown one, and that its talking about the war with FlameClan."

The kits were sleeping next to Honeyfrost's belly and tail, as she stared at Cocokit.

"But... But... I don't want her to be in danger."

"I don't think she'll be in danger. It says she'll end the war, but not necessarily be in it." Shimmersong meowed reassuringly.

"If you're sure... I'm quite tired, so could you just leave us to sleep now, please?"

Shimmersong nodded, and padded out of the nursery quietly.

* * *

"Can we go outsiiiiiiiiide? I'm bored!" Goldenkit complained.

"I guess you can, but be careful. Don't get into any trouble. And don't leave camp!"

"We know. Come on Cocokit, lets go." Brightkit mewed.

"I'm fine, you can tell me what happens out there. Maybe I'll come out later."

"Okay, if you're sure."

Cocokit curled up at her mother's tail, and fell asleep hearing her brother and sister playing.

* * *

"Cocokit, why aren't you excited? We're becoming apprentices in a moon!" Goldenkit mewed.

"Oh, we are? Thats nice. I hope I'll be good at hunting."

"Wow, you're never excited. Don't you want to play?"

"No, I'm fine playing by myself."

"You're so boring. Why don't you wanna have fun?" Goldenkit complained.

"I am having fun, but I'm having fun alone."

"Why alone?"

"Because I don't really like you."

Goldenkit then walked away to go back to playing with the others, and Cocokit kept playing alone.

* * *

Cocokit is so introverted ;~;

Its just that nobody is as smart as her. lol

OH MY GOD I'M ACTUALLY WRITING STUFF? WHAAAAAAAT?


End file.
